Dulce
by BeautifulLieWorld
Summary: La primera vez de nuestros superheroes parisinos narrada en 24000 caracteres con todo lujo de detalles. Dudas, planes, nervios y un romance tan intenso como Dulce.
1. Chapter 1

. Habia esa mañana tantas cosas por hacer, pero no importaba si podía conseguir la noche libre, no importaba, porque ella estaría esperándolo, no importaba porque iba a ser la primera vez.

.

Ella por su parte, estaba recostada en su cama escuchando una canción algo cursi para su gusto, esa iba a ser su noche ¿Cierto? Su primera noche juntos.

.

El plan no era demasiado complicado, había pedido permiso a su madre para pasar el fin de semana de campamento con Alya y sus padres, y una vez allá, él iba a encontrarla.

.

Era su primera vez, y sería con él, precisamente con él, con el chico a quien amaba y él la amaba también, ahora estaba segura. No a Ladybug, a ambas, a ella ¿Acaso podría haber algo

mejor?

.

Se perdió un poquito más en la canción, tomo una bocanada de aire y giró su cabeza en dirección al bolso de compras que estaba a su costado y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un largo,

largo suspiro.

.

— ¡Marinette! ¿Estás lista? ¡Alya te busca! — Gritó la señora Cheng mientras abría la puerta a la morena y le decía que subiera al encuentro con su hija.

.

Al llegar a la habitación Alya se encontró con una Marinette torpe y extremadamente ruborizada.

.

— Vamos chica ¡No puede ser en serio! Será tu primera noche con Adrien y pareces hecha piedra, y una muy roja, y totalmente ida ¿Qué te pasa?

.

—¿Y si mi madre...

.

— No lo sabe — Respondió la morena antes de que la franco china tuviera si quiera la oportunidad de terminar su pregunta, la conocía demasiado.

.

— No lo sé Alya...

.

—¿Te arrepentiste? Porque si lo hiciste entonces deberías decírselo a Adrien. Él te ama, estoy segura de que no tendrá problemas si no estás segura de...

.

— No es eso Alya

.

— ¿Entonces?

.

— ¿Y si no sé qué hacer? ¿Y si lo hago mal? ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si YO no le gusto? Alya ¿Que voy a hacer si no le gusto? Soy tan feliz ahora ¿Que voy a hacer si lo arruino? Yo...

.

— Marinette... basta — dijo su amiga poniendo las manos en los hombros de la chica y mirándola con ternura. — ¿En serio crees que a Adrien no le gustarás? Te aseguro que en estos momentos él está tanto o más nervioso que tú — La franco china se relajó un poco — Marinette, lo harás bien. — Terminó de decir.

.

— Tu... ¿Como supiste que hacer? Es decir, cuando Nino y tu...

.

— ¿Cuándo tuvimos sexo por primera vez? — Soltó la morena como si nada mientras la pequeña Dupain Cheng pasaba por todas las tonalidades de rojo que pudieran haberse imaginado.

.

— Solo sé tú misma, Marinette. No hay una regla para esas cosas, simplemente tienes que ser tú, amar a tu pareja y dejar que las cosas fluyan, tú sabes, ir con la corriente. — Dijo con

ternura. Lo cierto es que Alya sabía que Adrien era un buen chico, y también sabía lo mucho que amaba a su amiga, así que después de unas cuantas advertencias para este, no se preocupó demasiado y decidió ayudar a sus amigos a estar juntos.

.

.

.

.

/FlashBack/

.

.

.

.

— Alya quiero estar con ella.

.

— De que hablas chico, estas con ella.

.

— No hablo de eso, hablo de "Estar" con ella. Pero tengo miedo de decirle, ella es, es especial y yo solo no quiero arruinarlo.

.

— Adrien, si quieres estar con ella debes decírselo.

.

— Pero ¿Y qué pasaría si ella cree que solo busco eso?

.

— Entonces dile que no lo haces, Adrien, Marinette te ama, solo no la presiones, dile lo que sientes y decídanlo juntos. Yo apoyaré la decisión de mi mejor amiga.

.

— Gracias Alya. De verdad, gracias.

.

— Vamos chico ¿Para qué estamos las amigas?

.

/

.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la escuela estaba una preocupada Marinette sentada haciendo nuevos diseños para su proyecto final de clase. La universidad estaba matándola, pero no tanto como la mataba no saber de Adrien en toda la mañana. Era particularmente extraño que el chico no hubiera hecho acto de presencia en lo que iba del día y comenzaba a preocuparse, así que decidió mandar un mensaje a su novio para saber si todo iba bien.

.

Marinette: "U ok? "

.

Adrien: No hasta que te vea, purrrincess ¿En dónde te escondiste?

.

La chica soltó una pequeña risita y respondió

.

Marinette: En las mesas detrás del edificio principal, te espero gato tonto. Te quiero.

.

El chico no pensó más y salió en busca de su mariquita en su vestuario de civil.

.

— ¿Así que aquí te habías metido? Dijo el chico plantando un beso en la mejilla de su novia.

.

— ¿Adrien? Dijo la chica para acto seguido girar la cabeza y depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla de su novio. No estabas hoy a la hora del almuerzo, me preguntaba si estaba todo en orden.

.

— Tranquila, tenía que hablar con alguien, pero no es algo a lo que haya que prestarle demasiada importancia. Y hablando de importancia ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer esta tarde?

.

— No realmente, voy al corriente con mis clases, así que supongo que puedo tomarme una tarde.

.

— Purrrfect princess, en ese caso ven a casa conmigo, podríamos comer algo y después ver un par de películas, si te portas bien tal vez te deje escogerlas y te dé un par de besos en el transcurso. — Dijo acercándose y lanzando una mirada pícara a la chica.

.

Ella no hizo más que sonrojarse, no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado, cuando a Adrien se le salía su "Instinto gatuno" sin llevar puesta su máscara a ella simplemente se le subían los colores a las mejillas.

.

— ¿Mari? Dijo le chico alejándose un poco y tocando una de sus mejillas

.

— Está bien, avisaré a mis padres, gatito.

.

El chico sonrió. Marinette Dupain Cheng le resultaba tan adorable, tan tierna, tan dulce. Solo esperaba que la charla de esa tarde saliera bien, y que después de eso no hubiese cambiado nada independientemente de la decisión por la que opten. Pasó una mano por los cabellos de su novia acomodándolos detrás de su oreja y dijo mirándola a los ojos — ¿La acompaño a clase, my lady?

.

— Claro, gato tonto. — Dijo divertida.

.

— Su gato tonto, my Lady, no se olvide de esa parte. — Dijo el chico divertido haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

.

La chica sonrió y ambos se encaminaron al edificio principal de la facultad de diseño.

.

El resto del día transcurrió sin complicaciones, ella salió una hora antes, así que lo esperó en una banca cercana al aula en donde su adorado novio estaría terminando su clase de finanzas. Así es, Adrien Agreste, el modelo juvenil más cotizado, hijo del poderoso magnate Gabriel Agreste, tomaba finanzas.

.

No era que precisamente le gustaran, de hecho, no le apasionaban en realidad, pero tenía claro que debía hacerse cargo del imperio de su padre, aún si no tenía dotes de diseñador, era bastante bueno en lo que a la administración y estrategia se refería, la carrera no era absorbente, ni muy difícil, algo idóneo para complacer a su padre mientras encontraba su verdadera vocación.

.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y Marinette pudo percatarse de aquella melena rubia que salía de entre la multitud en su dirección. Estaba ya a unos metros de su novia cuando dos chicas se abalanzaron sobre el en busca de una foto y un autógrafo. A ella la situación no le agradaba, pero tampoco era algo que le incomodara, después de todo estaba saliendo con Adrien Agreste y Chat Noir, y ya había asimilado que ambas facetas del chico tenían un peculiar efecto en el público femenino.

.

Adrien se despidió educadamente de las chicas mientras continuaba su camino hacia su novia, al llegar la besó en la mejilla, cargó su mochila y la tomó de la mano. Dulce. Adrien Agreste era muy dulce.

.

Y a lo lejos pudo escucharse el cuchicheo de aquellas jovencitas murmurando acerca de la suerte de la chica. Adrien sabía que estaban viendo, y no era quisiera hacerlas sentir mal, mas bien no quería que Marinette pudiera sentirse incómoda, quería que vieran que le quería, que tenía un lugar y que no importa que tan fanáticas sean, debían aceptar el hecho de que ella estaba a su lado y debían respetarla.

.

¿Nos vamos?

Claro, joven. — Contestó la chica entre risitas.

.

El camino fue silencioso y placentero, ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro y el contacto de sus manos, pero él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que iba a decirle esa tarde a su pequeña Marinette y de alguna forma eso estaba inquietándolo.

.

Llegaron a la mansión y se dirigieron a la recamara del chico quien ya había preparado unas cuantas películas que ambos podrían disfrutar.

.

Y así comenzó la tarde, ellos dos en el sofá, ella recargada en él y el con un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, pero seguía inquieto.

.

Adrien, ¿Estás bien? — pregunto la peli azul algo preocupada

.

Pero el al voltear a verla pudo percatarse de que dos de los botones de la camisa blanca de la chica estaban desabrochados, ocasionando que se viera poco más que el nacimiento de sus pechos.

.

La chica observó la mirada de su novio y después volteó hacia abajo notando aquellos botones rebeldes que habían decidido por esa tarde, no obedecer ni quedarse en su sitio.

.

Lo siento, yo…

.

La chica no pudo terminar la oración porque él había tomado el brazo que ella dirigía hacia su pecho acomodándolo en el sillón y después plantando un dulce beso en sus labios. Dulce.

.

Pasaron así unos minutos entre besos lentos y pequeñas pausas, hasta que comenzaron a acercarse un poco más de la cuenta conforma la intensidad de aquel contacto aumentaba.

.

El chico se acercó empujando a su novia de forma que esta quedara recostada en el sillón debajo de él. Se miraron a los ojos ruborizados, y este contacto visual se vio interrumpido por un Adrien algo ansioso.

.

¿A... Adrien? — Dijo la chica en un susurro cuando su novio comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja.

.

En realidad, se sentía bien, no podía pensar con claridad, el corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, y el peso del chico resultaba casi tan asfixiante como la loción que llevaba puesta, esa que a ella tanto le encantaba.

.

El chico bajó la cabeza al cuello y después de mirar unos segundos, comenzó a besar el nacimiento de sus senos, y cuando el momento no podía ser más perfecto, un sonido los interrumpió.

.

Adrien, tu padre te espera en su oficina. — Dijo Natalie detrás de la puerta.

.

La joven pareja debía admitir que se sintieron particularmente aliviados cuando la asistente de Gabriel Agreste respetó su privacidad y optó solo por tocar la puerta.

¿Vienes conmigo, Mari? — Dijo el rubio

.

Y acto seguido su novia se levantó, acomodó su vestimenta y le dirigió una sonrisa dulce. Dulce.

.

Marinette, estás aquí — Dijo Gabriel Agreste al observar a la chica acercarse junto con su hijo.

Buenas tardes señor, me da gusto verlo.

¿Cómo van esos diseños de los que me hablaste? ¿Pudiste encontrar las telas adecuadas?

Me temo que no, pero ya llegarán, seguiré buscando, no quiero usar cualquier cosa usted me ayudó con los diseños, así que deben ser perfectos. — Dijo la chica emocionada

Solo corregí unos detalles. Por cierto, eso me recuerda algo, Natalie, por favor. — Dijo el señor Agreste mientras dirigía la mirada a su asistente personal.

Claro señor. — Contestó la misma, extendiendo una caja con acabado de madera hacia la peli azul.

¿Es para mí? — Marinette estaba atónita. ¡Su diseñador favorito y padre de su novio estaba dándole algo!

Lo encontré en la última presentación en Londres, tal vez pueda serte de utilidad.

.

Adrien se acercó deteniendo la caja de madera para que la chica pudiera tener las manos libres y así abrirla. Cuando la tapa fue removida, la franco china se encontró con unas hermosas telas de seda con acabados floreados en diferentes colores y tonalidades. Los diseños eran orientales, pero el tipo de bordado y de tela tenía aires europeos. Eran perfectas.

.

Yo… Yo… Muchísimas gracias señor.

No es nada, como dije, las encontré por ahí.

.

Adrien observaba la escena enternecido, su padre no era bueno demostrando afecto, pero parecía que Marinette le agradaba y eso no podía ser más perfecto. Su novia era en definitiva la mejor de sus decisiones. Era linda, valiente, fuerte, tierna, ya sea como Ladybug o Marinette Dupain Cheng, era perfecta.

.

¿Me llamaste padre?

Si, saldré de la ciudad este fin de semana, volveré el lunes y Natalie debe acompañarme, me preguntaba si estarías bien con ello

No tengo problema padre, puedo cuidarme solo, así que ve tranquilo. — Dijo el chico.

Bien. En ese caso, pueden volver a sus asuntos, no interrumpo más. Me dio gusto verte, Marinette. Cuídate Adrien, si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré aquí en mi oficina.

.

Y dicho esto, el señor Agreste se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su despacho. La relación entre Adrien y su padre no era precisamente la más cálida, pero él había aprendido a entender su carácter y notar aquellas pequeñas muestras de afecto que tenía hacia el que antes habían sido imperceptibles.

.

Lo cierto es que no eran muy convencionales, y a Adrien no le molestaba en lo absoluto, habían aprendido a entenderse así, a su manera.

.

El chico volteó a ver a su novia y se dirigieron a su habitación. Una vez ahí el comenzó a buscar algunos libros mientras ella estaba sentada en el sillón. Era ahora o nunca ¿Cierto?

.

Hey Mari — Dijo el chico juntando todo el valor que poseía. ¿En dónde estaba Chat Noir cuando lo necesitaba?

¿Sí? — contestó la chica algo curiosa

Nosotros llevamos ya casi dos años saliendo ¿Cierto?

Si, según recuerdo. Pero ¿Qué hay con eso?

.

El chico tomó una bocanada de aire, y soltó

Me preguntaba, este fin de semana mi padre no estará y… quería saber si… tú sabes... tu querías pasarlo conmigo

Adrien, no hay problema, sabes que puedo venir si necesitas compañía

No me refiero a eso. — Contestó — Bugaboo, quiero estar contigo, te quiero y te necesito.

Tú, ¿quieres… — Dijo la chica nerviosa

Me gustas, Mari, y no quiero presionarte, sabes que lo que siento es genuino, solo quería que supieras que, si algún día quisieras estar conmigo de… otras formas, podrías decirlo con confianza. Y respecto a este fin de semana, no tendríamos que hacer nada si no quieres, podríamos solo dormir juntos.

Yo… Está bien. — Dijo la chica apenada. Amaba a Adrien, por supuesto quería estar con el aún si la idea le avergonzaba un poquito. Tal vez más que un poquito.

¿En serio? — Dijo el chico. En verdad no podía creerlo, ¿Había aceptado? Lo había hecho y él era el gato más feliz del mundo. Así que se acercó a su novia, la rodeó por la cintura, la cargó y la besó dulcemente. Dulce.

Te quiero Mari.

Te quiero, Adrien.

.

.

/Fin FalshBack/

.

.

Marinette se despidió de su madre y se subió al coche de Alya quien le ayudaba con parte de su equipaje. El camino transcurrió tranquilo, y al llegar al sitio quedaron maravilladas por aquella vegetación llena de pinos y abetos, propia de un clima muy frío.

.

Ok Mari, este es el plan, iremos a la cabaña con mis tíos, tú puedes ir con Adrien cuando gustes, como sabes, mis padres vienen por negocios, así que no van a darse cuenta.

.

La franco china tomó sus maletas y aquella bolsa especial con el contenido que había decido comprar justo para esa noche, y emprendió su camino a la ubicación que su gatito le había enviado.

.

Al adentrarse en el bosque pensó en transformarse, pero sentía que alguien la observaba y no podía arriesgarse.

.

¿Lista purrrrincess? — Susurró el felino en el oído de su novia.

Chat, vas a matarme de un susto un día, o harás que te mate yo porque no sabré que eres tú. Dijo la chica riendo

Vamos, suba a mi espalda, my lady, que no estamos muy lejos.

.

La chica subió y después de unos cuantos saltos en el bastón de su gatito, se encontraron frente una cabaña pequeña y pintoresca en medio del bosque.

.

Al adentrarse en ella la chica pudo notar que era modesta, pero acogedora. Un sitio hermoso y sencillo, nada ostentoso ni incómodo, lo justo y necesario, pero con una decoración cálida y armoniosa. El chico dejó las cosas de su novia en el armario mientras la miraba con hambre y con ternura.

La chica, al percatarse de ello, entendió el mensaje a la perfección.

Yo… debo preparar algunas cosas, y me gustaría ducharme, si no te importa.

Claro, no te preocupes por eso. Fue un viaje largo, ¿No? — Dijo el chico.

.

Si bien era cierto que desde que la vio internándose en el bosque no pudo evitar sentir ganas de tomarla ahí mismo, también estaba consciente de que quería que ella estuviera cómoda. Aún no podía creer que esto estuviera pasándole, y no iba a arruinarlo, debía ser perfecto, debía estar a su altura, porque ella le daba tanto sin darse cuenta.

.

La chica entró en el baño y agradeció aquel Jacuzzi tan sofisticado con todas esas botellas de burbujas. Tomo una de lavanda y procedió a ducharse y vestirse. Al salir del baño encontró a Adrien tumbado en la cama boca arriba, con las piernas colgando y sus pies en el piso. Había colocado aromas diferentes y algunas velas por toda la habitación, ella se sintió la chica más especial del mundo.

.

Se acercó hasta estar a los pies de su novio, y este al percatarse de su presencia, se sentó, mirándola. Esa posición le daba una vista espectacular.

.

Marinette llevaba una bata amarrada a la cintura color lavanda y su cabello caía en sus hombros de forma delicada.

.

Él puso ambas manos en su cintura, y comenzó a contornearla poco a poco hasta desabrochar el lazo que ataba la prenda. A penas pudo ver por esa pequeña abertura parte del cuerpo de su novia, y la ropa interior a juego que había decidido usar esa noche para él. Solo para él.

.

Mari yo… tu… eres preciosa. — Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

.

Acto seguido abrió la bata y comenzó a acariciarla inocentemente, podía escuchar a la perfección su respiración agitada ante cada una de sus caricias. Ella posó instintivamente una pierna al lado del chico, y el tiró de su cintura hasta dejarla sentada encima suyo.

.

Tenía una vista perfecta de sus senos, y ella sentía como la intimidad del chico palpitaba ante su contacto, y eso le producía cierta satisfacción, era por ella, el reaccionaba por y ante ella.

.

 _ **Heart beats fast**_  
 _ **Colors and promises**_  
 _ **How to be brave**_  
 _ **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

 _ **.**_

Su bata cayó al piso y ella bajó la mirada enrrojecida.

.

No Mari, por favor, déjame verte. Necesito saber que es real. — Dijo el chico poniendo las manos en las mejillas de su novia haciendo que esta levantara la cabeza.

 _ **.**_

But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

 _ **.**_

Ella podía con esto ¿No? Ella quería esto, así que se armó de valor y se abalanzo sobre el rubio besándolo y haciendo que este cayera de espaldas, quedando ella encima suyo. Adrien estaba perplejo, en verdad no se lo esperaba, pero al sentir a la chica temblando de los nervios la abrazó fuerte y se giró para colocarse sobre ella, con cuidado de no dejar caer su peso por completo, todo esto sin romper el beso de unos minutos antes.

.

Mari, ¿Puedo? — Dijo el chico observando el sujetador de la peli azul, y ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

.

Marinette arqueó un poco la espalda para que el pudiera introducir sus manos debajo y desabrochar su precioso sujetador, dejando libres sus senos.

.

El chico sintió una oleada de excitación ante aquella vista e hizo mas presión en la entrepierna de la chica al tiempo que jugaba con uno de los pechos de su novia mientras acariciaba el otro con la mano que quedaba libre.

.

Ah…. — La chica soltó un gemido considerablemente audible, cuando el modelo mordió uno de sus rosados pezones, y el pasó al otro pecho para invertir los papeles.

.

 _ **One step closer**_

.

Marinette no estaba consciente de lo mucho que excitaba a su novio el oírla gemir. Si las cosas salían bien, tal vez escuchara su nombre mas de un par de veces, saliendo de la dulce boca de su adorada Marinette.

.

Procedió a bajar u poco para besar su abdomen y al llegar a sus bragas no pudo evitar hundir un poco su cabeza en la entrepierna de la chica y tomar una bocanada de aire una vez allí. Marinette olía delicioso.

.

Retiró su cabeza con la punta de su nariz un poco húmeda a consecuencia de la excitación de la chica. Ella no sabía que había significado todo eso, pero aun si todavía tenia vergüenza, esta pasaba a segundo plano cada vez que el heredero Agreste la tocaba. Era como si no pudiera concentrarse en nada más, como si hubiera niebla en su cabeza, niebla que olía a Agreste Autumn for Men, la loción favorita de su novio.

.

 _ **I have died everyday, waiting for you**_  
 _ **Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

.

El buscó la mirada de la chica como esperando su aprobación. Mientras ponía ambas manos en sus caderas tirando de sus bragas. La chica asintió con la cabeza y el comenzó a retirarlas mientras depositaba un beso en la boca de su novia.

.

Adrien esta vez no solo olía a Agreste Autumn for Men, sino que esta vez había algo distinto en la puntita de su nariz. El olía a ella, y esto la hacía querer derretirse y le brindaba a su vez un dote extra de electricidad en su entre pierna.

.

Mari, sé que es egoísta, pero por favor déjame verte, dijo el chico desviando la mirada desde los ojos de su novia hasta su entre pierna.

.

Ella se sonrojó enormemente, pero asintió de todas formas.

El chico bajó hasta tener su cara a la altura del sexo de su compañera y acto seguido con sus menos comenzó a abrirla y explorarla.

.

No introdujo nada, simplemente quería verla, inhalarla, conocerla.

.

Eres perfecta. — Susurró despacio, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que la chica lo escuchara y se le derritiera el corazón.

.

 _ **Time stands still**_  
 _ **Beauty in all she is**_  
 _ **I will be brave**_  
 _ **I will not let anything, take away**_  
 _ **What's standing in front of me**_  
 _ **Every breath, every hour has come to this**_

.

Entonces la chica posó sus manos en la melena rubia y comenzó a revolotear sus cabellos. Esa era su señal, ¿cierto? El Agreste sonrió de satisfacción y pasó su lengua por ahí sin apartar sus dedos de donde estaban. Ella no aguantaba, quería gemir mas fuerte, pero no tenia el valor para hacerlo y cuando estuvo cerca de llegar a su primer orgasmo el chico subió a la altura de su boca, la miró pícaramente y le dijo — No hay nadie a cien metros a la redonda My Lady, grita para mí — Acto seguido la besó ferozmente e introdujo un dedo en la intimida de la chica mientras su otra mano jugaba con su clítoris.

.

Ella no podía soportarlo, y comenzó a gritar. Acto seguido, el sintió el cuerpo de la chica contraerse al compás de ese último grito que le había obsequiado, no dejó de acariciarla, solo disminuyó la velocidad y aumentó la intensidad de las caricias, después fue bajando esta última gradualmente al tiempo que ella se relajaba y los espasmos cesaran.

.

Escucharla gemir, y verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo aferrándose a todo lo que tenía a su alcance lo hacía volverse loco, pero tenía que aguantar, era la primera vez de ambos y en verdad quería que durara todo lo que fuese posible y que ambos lo disfrutaran. Quería que ella se sintiera amada, porque la amaba, y que quisiera estar con él, así, tantas otras veces que una vida entera juntos no fuese suficiente para explorarse y vivirse como en ese momento lo hacían.

.

Esperó a que se calmara dando pequeños y cortos besos en su frente, mejillas, nariz, labios, y uno mas en su respingada naricita. Cuando ella abrió los ojos y el la miró sudada y con las pupilas dilatadas, supo que era momento de seguir, así que se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla.

.

Ella estaba boca arriba, recargada en sus codos, con las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas cerradas por la vergüenza, observándolo desvestirse delante suyo.

.

Adrien sacó su chaqueta, y después su camisa dejando su perfecto torso al descubierto. A Marinette siempre le encantó el físico de su compañero, porque no era tosco, ni pesado. Adrien Agreste parecía tallado a mano, con músculos naturales y bien definidos, sin olvidar sus pectorales de infarto, y ahora estaba frente a ella, desvistiéndose, sin dejar de mirarla.

.

Y cuando el chico comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, ella se levantó y lo detuvo.

.

Yo… q.. quiero hacerlo… — Dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

A Adrien le había parecido mas que excitante observar sus gestos mientras él se desvestía, Marinette trataba de mantener el contacto visual pero no podía evitar desviar la mirada a cada parte que iba quedando descubierta. Le parecía tierno y divertido, pero nunca creyó que sería tan efectivo como para que ella quisiera continuar desvistiéndolo por su cuenta.

.

Te quiero, mari. — Dijo el chico

.

Y acto seguido su adorada novia comenzó a desabrochar su cremallera, y a deslizar su pantalón hasta que este estuvo en el piso. Podía observar el logo "Agreste" en el elástico de su ropa interior y el enorme bulto que palpitaba entre las piernas del modelo. Ella se armó de valor, tomo las orillas del bóxer y lo deslizo de a poco hasta que este tocó el piso.

.

Marinette no se percató del pequeño roce que había tenido su cabeza con el miembro de su novio cuando ella deslizaba su ropa interior a través de sus piernas, hasta que el chico soltó un gemido ronco que la hizo sonrojarse, pero, sobre todo, excitarse aún más.

.

 _ **One step closer**_

.

Entonces regresó y puso su cabeza a la altura del sexo de su novio y este, al ver sus intenciones, la tomó de las mejillas e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

.

Que yo haga algo no quiere decir que debas hacer lo mismo por mí, Mari. No tenemos que hacerlo todo esta noche. Solo quiero que hagas lo que tengas ganas, yo estoy bien si solo me dejas tocarte. — Soltó el modelo. No es que no quisiera ver a la dulce Marinette degustando aquella parte íntima de su cuerpo, pero no quería que se sintiera presionada, después de todo se trataba de que aprendieran juntos, y aun tenían muchas noches por compartir, el se encargaría de ello.

Yo… quiero hacerlo Adrien. — Dijo la chica sonrojada poniendo las manos del chico a los lados de su cabeza para que este la moviera y marcara el compás de aquello, pero la detuvo.

Mari, tal vez no lo sepas aún, pero esto puede llegar a ser incómodo para ti, si quieres hacerlo, hazlo a tu ritmo, yo no se si pueda controlarme y no quiero forzarte demasiado — Dijo retirando las manos de la cabeza de la chica.

Yo… no sé cómo. ¿Y si… no te... gusta? —Dijo desviando la mirada

Bugaboo, también es mi primera vez, también siento nervios, pero te aseguro nada de lo que hagas viéndote así de hermosa, podría llegar a disgustarme.

.

Dicho esto, la chica volteó su cabeza en dirección al miembro de su novio, y comenzó a dar pequeños lengüetazos. Él se aferró a los pilares de la cama, para no tomar la cabeza de su novia y comenzar a embestirla. Marinette era especial, y no quería lastimarla, pero estaba jodidamente excitado.

.

Después introdujo su miembro en su boca provocando una pequeña arqueada. El gimió más fuerte pero inmediatamente soltó aquellos pilares y se agachó para ver a su novia a la cara

Mari, estas bi…

.

No alcanzó a terminar, porque la chica lo levantó de nuevo e introdujo su miembro esta vez con un poco mas de control y a una mayor profundidad. Adrien gruñía y gemía mientras se aferraba a aquellos pilares que lo habían ayudado a contenerse con anterioridad.

.

Mari, basta o voy a …

.

Sentía como si algo en el fuera a explotar, no quería correrse en la boca de su novia en la primera vez que lo hacían. Marinette era sensible y aunque su sabor no parecía desagradarle, estaba seguro de que aún no se acostumbraba del todo.

.

Mari por… favor… Ahhhhh — Y dicho esto, todo su líquido se derramó en la boca de su pequeña Marinette.

.

Ella tuvo otra pequeña arqueada un poco mas intensa que la anterior, no estaba acostumbrada a aquella presión tan repentina. Tragó una parte y la otra comenzaba a derramarse por la comisura de sus labios deslizándose por sus pechos.

.

Marinette, lo siento tanto ¿Estas bie…

El chico no terminó de hablar, cuando ella se había pasado un dedo por uno de sus senos tomando aquel líquido y acto seguido lo introdujo en su boca para posteriormente tragarlo.

.

El se agachó, le dio un corto beso en los labios, y le dijo — Ven, vamos a limpiarte — Y posteriormente la cargó en sus brazos. Ella aún seguía en shock, aquello le había gustado, le había gustado tanto. El ver a Adrien aferrándose a lo que podía, el escucharlo gemir por ella, tratando de mantener el control, y preocupándose por ella cada que lo creía necesario. El la estaba volviendo loca, lo amaba, eso estaba claro, y el a ella, y aun si no se lo habían dicho con palabras, se lo demostraban a cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

.

El chico la sentó en el baño y preparó la tina con agua caliente.

.

Parece que alguien decidió usar la espuma olor a lavanda. — Dijo el chico dirigiéndole una sonrisa tierna. — Sabía que te gustaría.

.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, y el le ofreció una mano para que se levantara y pudiera entrar a la tina, y que bello sintió cuando al levantar una de sus piernas para introducirla en el Jacuzzi, esta temblaba. Era el efecto que tenia sobre ella, era el resultado de su primer orgasmo, al parecer aún no se reponía del todo, pero no importaba, porque tendría mucho tiempo para reponerse, y porque esta noche la haría sentir tan bien como él se sentía al poder estar a su lado.

.

El entró en la tina y se sentó mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho.

.

Eres preciosa, Marinette. — Dijo el chico mientras jugaba con los cabellos de la dama que lo acompañaba.

Eres precioso Adrien Agreste. — Dijo la chica en un suspiro y el soltó una pequeña risita en contestación.

.

 _ **I have died everyday, waiting for you**_  
 _ **Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

.

Comenzó a pasar las manos por su espalda, de arriba abajo, acariciando todo cuanto tenia a su paso, después pasó las manos por los glúteos de su novia haciendo un suave pero constante masaje.

.

Adrien pudo sentir como la apacible respiración de su compañera comenzaba a ser mas audible y mas intensa. Entonces la sentó, la miró a los ojos, tomó un poco de jabón y comenzó a lavar aquellas partes que minutos antes había llenado con su semilla.

.

El se tomó su tiempo para verla, y acariciarla, pero cuando la chica comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos de cadera supo que era momento de avanzar.

.

Para Adrien Agreste nada de esto era un juego, y había leído que el sexo en el Jacuzzi ayudaba a la relajación, mejoraba la confianza ya que la espuma cubriría parte del cuerpo de la chica y estaba también el beneficio particular de que el agua oponía cierta resistencia al movimiento, de modo que, si las cosas no salían tan bien y el comenzaba a descontrolarse, sus embestidas no serían tan fuertes y tenía menos riesgo de lastimarla.

.

El tomó las piernas de su compañera y las posicionó al lado de sus caderas para después subir las manos a las caderas de la chica y mirarla a los ojos. Ambos sabían que vendría después.

.

 _ **And all along I believed, I would find you**_  
 _ **Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

.

¿Mari…? — Y la miró a los ojos.

Está bien Adrien, dijo sonriéndole tiernamente — Pero bésame.

.

Y se fundieron en un beso mientras el chico bajaba las caderas de su novia haciendo que su miembro comenzara a atravesar su entrada.

.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se aferró a su espalda dejando unos cuantos arañazos en el camino. Ya que la chica comenzó a acostumbrarse el, la bajó un poco mas y sintió como la chica inconscientemente mordía uno de sus labios, pero no dejaron de besarse.

.

A Adrien le molestaba que tuviera que dolerle. ¿Por qué no simplemente podía disfrutarlo como el? Pero estaba bien, porque iba a cuidarla, iba a tranquilizarse y darle su tiempo, ya habría después la ocasión para perder el control sin riesgo de lastimarla.

.

Disminuyó un poco mas el espacio entre sus sexos y sintió salir un líquido caliente que, a juzgar por el color que adquirió el agua en esa zona, parecía ser sangre. Ella derramó un par de lagrimas y se dejó caer en su pecho, posando la cabeza en el cuello de su novio mientras trataba de recuperarse.

.

Todo está bien Bugaboo, continuaremos cuando estés lista. — Dijo el chico, pero a decir verdad no podía aguantar las ganas de moverse, de comenzar a embestirla muy fuerte, muy intenso, muy rápido. Y rogaba porque su novia se recuperara pronto ya que cada vez le costaba mas trabajo mantener el control.

.

 _ **One step closer**_  
 _ **One step closer**_

.

Marinette pudo sentir una mano de su novio en su cabeza, y la otra aferrada del borde de la bañera, y cuando estuvo un poco mas calmada, decidió que era momento de seguir.

.

¿A… drien? — Dijo con su respiración entrecortada

¿Si, prin…cesa? — Dijo el chico tratando de mantenerse quieto ante los sutiles movimientos que esta hizo al buscar el contacto de sus ojos.

Tomame. — Soltó.

.

El se quedó perplejo, no se lo esperaba y el resultado de aquella petición tan directa hizo que su pulso aumentara y su entrepierna palpitara mas intensamente.

.

El chico sonrió y volvió a poner las manos en su cintura, ella se encargaría de la profundidad, el controlaría el movimiento, y así sintió como su novia subía y bajaba lentamente.

.

A Adrien le parecía esa la mejor posición para comenzar, y agradecía que la tina hubiese funcionado y ella no hubiera tenido vergüenza, porque siendo las primeras veces que el se introducía en ella, lo mejor era que ella controlara la profundidad para no correr riesgos y lastimarla.

.

Poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando, de pronto los movimientos de Marinette no eran suficientes, así que invirtió los papeles y la puso debajo de el cuidando que el contacto de sus sexos no se perdiera.

.

Marinette quedó recargada en el jacuzzi y Adrien quedó sobre ella con las piernas de la chica en sus caderas. Acarició una de sus mejillas y volvió a embestirla, esta vez mas fuerte.

.

Ella comenzó a gritar y el a gruñir, la chica enterraba las uñas en su espalda y el apretaba la de ella, y siguieron así un rato, pero el quería más. Dios, llevaba conteniéndose toda la noche, necesitaba mas y rogaba por que su novia aun no terminara y lo dejara jugar otro rato.

.

Mari, lo siento. — Dijo el chico mientras le daba la vuelta y ella no entendía a qué se refería.

.

La chica quedó con sus brazos en los bordes del jacuzzi en posición de cuatro puntos y el comenzó a penetrarla esta vez de una manera distinta. Aquella posición había disminuido la resistencia que el agua proporcionaba, debido a que la mitad de sus cuerpos quedaban fuera de esta. El se recargó en la espalda de Marinette y comenzó a morder su cuello y acariciar sus pechos.

.

A... ADRIEN… —

.

La chica comenzó a gemir su nombre y eso hizo que aquel gato negro saliera a relucir y comenzara a hincharse cual pavorreal, nada le causaba más satisfacción que hacer que su adorada Ladybug perdiera el control de placer, por él. Solo por él.

.

De pronto sintió como ella volvía a temblar dejándose caer en los bordes de la tina, y el solo necesitó cuatro embestidas mas para llenarla de aquel líquido que antes había estado enmarcando su pecho.

.

No salió de ella de inmediato. La dejó reponerse y no paró de abrazarla, y ella sentía como aquel mástil firme que minutos antes había estado entre sus piernas, comenzó a cambiar de tamaño.

.

Adrien terminó el abrazo y quedó en cuclillas, acarició la espalda de la chica despacio mientas salía de ella con muchísimo cuidado.

.

Después de esto, le dio la vuelta a la chica y pudo observar su rostro enrojecido, aún recordaba su mirada cuando llegó al orgasmo, y lo que lo hizo sentir. Tomó a su novia en sus brazos, la secó y la depositó en la cama agradeciendo a sus piernas no fallarle en aquel momento ante una somnolienta Marinette.

.

 _ **And all along I believed, I would find you**_  
 _ **Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years**_  
 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

.

Una vez que estuvieron en la cama, el se agachó para revisar su entre pierna, quería asegurarse de no haberla lastimado y al ver que todo estaba en orden, la miró a los ojos y susurró.

.

Te amo, Marinette.

Te amo, Adrien, no sabes cuánto.

.

La chica se acomodó en su pecho y así ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo. Al siguiente día sería una mañana diferente, porque sería la primera, de muchas otras, que despertarían juntos. Dulce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas noches/días o cuando sea que estén leyendo esto. La opinión de los lectores es para un autor imprescindible por lo que me debato entre dos opciones. Había pensado en la posibilidad de escribir el fin de semana completo (en realidad no quiero hacer una historia muy larga) así que me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto.**

 **.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su atención y lamento las molestias, pasen excelente día, semana, año, ¡vida!**


End file.
